Keeping Her Safe
by Cassloverfreakcollegegirl4ever
Summary: After Nicole made it through a school shooting, she was never the same. She didn't do things she use to do anymore. Then one day while walking the streets of NYC with her friend Tara and Kennedy, her life changed for ever when she meets Misha Collins.
1. Worse wake up call

I shot up in bed to hearing screaming in the hallway. I looked at my phone to see that it was 3 in the morning and I had only been asleep for two hours. Suddenly I heard the door to the room next to mine being kicked in and the girls screaming before I heard gun shots. I grabbed my phone and jumped out of bed. I couldn't run out of my room without being seen so I jumped into my closet just as they kicked in my door too. Opening my door slowly I looked out to see three guys no order than early 20s look around my room. One of the boys headed to my bed and saw my laptop sitting on my bed still on from when I fell asleep watching Supernatural.

"Leave it, she's in here somewhere," one of the boys said. They started to move things under my bed but didn't find me.

"Over here, I found a letter," another boy said. They found a letter that I had left for my roommate last week that said that I was out of town and they thought it was new. "She's not here," the boy said dropping the paper.

"No, she's here, why would she leave her laptop on over the weekend?" the boy who saw my laptop asked. One of the boys got out of my eye sight as they continued to look for me. Suddenly the door to my closet open and a bullet barely missed my heart and hit me in the shoulder. I acted without thinking and fell face down on the floor acting dead. I still had my eyes open as I lay still on the floor playing dead the boy that shot me pointed his gun at me to shoot again.

"No, we need to save our bullets," one of the boys said as he stopped him from killing me for real. They ran out my room shooting people who were trying to get away as they kicked into the next room. When I was sure that they were gone I pulled out my phone with my good hand and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" a lady said answering the phone.

"There's three guys acting my dorm building, they are breaking into our rooms and killing us," I cried as I tried to talk softly so that they didn't hear me.

"What school are you enrolled in, honey?"

"Bowriver University, I'm in building QL," I told her as I heard the boys coming back. "They are coming back, please help," I said before ending the call and hiding the phone.

"Check the bathrooms again!" one of the boys order when suddenly a round of gun shots fired in the hallway. Within seconds the shooting was over and cops ran into each room looking for survivors.

A cop ran into my room and rolled me over and saw my phone in my hand. By this time my eyes were closed and the cop patted my face to wake me up. "Are you ok? Is there anyone else in here?" he asked as he looked for where I was shot.

"I'm the only one," I said softly as I tried not to cry. A cop ran up to my door and saw that I was alive and ran over to help carry me out. As we went down the hall I saw all the bodies being covered and one girl was being given CPR. I finally broke down crying when she finally started coughing and looking around and saw her roommate covered.

There were ambulances outside and more police cars as they tried to keep the crowd back. The cops sat me down so that they could look at my shoulder and went back for the girl who had CPR done on her.

"Nicole!" I looked up to see my friend Sarah and Evans running to me through the crowd. I cried as they held me and got up when they brought another girl out. By the end of the night over 40 girls were killed, 2 boys who were in one girls' room, and five of us made it through the night with gun shoot wounds and nightmares that we will have for the rest of our lives.

"Can we go up to her room to get her a jacket?" Sarah asked as Evans tried to get me to laugh at some joke she came up with.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in, we are still checking the building," he added in a whisper. "But I'll go and get her one, does it matter what jacket?"

"My Castiel one please," I said.

"Supernatural fan?" the cop asked before he went to get my jacket. My phone vibrated in my hand, I looked down to see my uncle calling me.

"Hi," I said softly as I answered the phone.

"Nicole! Are you ok? Do I need to come over?" he asked worried. The news of the shoot must have hit the news already.

"I'm fine, my friends are here with me," I said trying not to cry.

"Do you need me to come?" he asked again calmly.

"Please, I want to go home," I cried as Sarah took my phone to talk to him. Suddenly I saw a face in the crowd that I knew. "Tara! I thought you were still out of town!"

"I came back early, and I'm glad I did. Did they hit you?" she asked hugging me.

"I got hit in the shoulder, was lucky it wasn't more to the left or I would be dead," I said as the cop came back with my jacket. "My uncle is coming for me," I told her as all of my friends hugged me.

Thirty minutes later my uncle drove up in his truck. "Nicole!" he yelled jumping out of the truck. A cop tried to stop him from passing but we got the cop to leave Uncle alone. "How did you make it?" he asked looking into my eyes. The flashback to hiding in my closet came to me and I freaked out. I froze in my friends' arms as I thought of how I lived and 42 students didn't.

"I did what I was told to do when a bear attacks me, I played dead after they shot me," I barely said before I cried harder. As Uncle tried to comfort me the cops brought out one of the shooters. I stood up to see that the boy had been shot in the arm and leg.

"You son of a …" I grabbed Uncle before he could take the boy down as the cops walked him by. "What is wrong with you!" he yelled as I held him back.

"Uncle, you're not helping," I told him as Sarah and Tara helped me hold him back.

"Mr. Giles, Nicole is right, the cops have it under control sir," Evans said as the cops put the boy in the back of the cop car. The boy looked out the window and stared at me. His eyes look me over and saw that they had hit me in the shoulder and not the heart like they thought they did. I looked away in time to see the cops bringing out two bodies in body bags.

"Can we go home?" I asked turning back to Uncle. Sarah went to ask the cop and came back with a cop behind her as Uncle tried to calm me down and as we tried to calm him down.

"You can leave, we are sorry for what you had to go through tonight. The young man will serve for what he did to you and all the other students," the cop said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What about the other two? There were three of them," I told the cop.

"We had to shoot them when we came in, the one in the car will go to jail for murder and the other two didn't make it," he explained looking me in the eyes. "No one should ever have to go through what you did. Hearing all that, you must stay brave. There are those who made it and they are feeling the same way as you are right now. Show them that there's still a reason to live on." He let go of my shoulder as Uncle took me to the car.

"We'll be here when you get back," Sarah said as I got in the front seat of Uncle's truck. "Call us if you need anything," she added as Uncle started the truck.

"Thank you guys, you are the best friends I could ever ask for," I said as we began to drive off.


	2. Holy Mother of Crap

"Nicole, where are you?" Tara called out as I heard her come through the front door. I didn't move as I watched Supernatural on the outside TV on the back porch. Cass was kicking some butts when Tara said behind me, "What is that smell?"

"Maybe the bowl of cereal from last night," I said as Cass killed a demon. "What are you here for?" I asked as I reached for some chocolate covered raisins.

"I came to check on you, when are you coming back? It has been a week and we are worried about you," she said coming around to sit at the end of my feet. "You're coming back right?" I looked down at her and didn't say anything as I turned back to the TV. "Nicole."

"I'm switching to a school in New York; I'll be staying with my aunt up there until I am better. I'm going to get therapy while I'm up there, the doctors think that a fresh start will help," I explained as a tear went down my face.

"When where you going to tell us this? Or where you going to keep it from us?" she said standing up. I didn't say anything but stared at the TV as Dean tried to explain something to Cass. "Nicole, we are here for you, you just have to work with us. If you don't then we can't help."

"That's the problem, you can't help. No one can, I have to start over," I said looking up at her as I was still lying on the couch.

"I'm not letting you go to New York by yourself without anyone to trust, Nicole. Even if your aunt lives there, you don't know anyone! You aren't going alone, I won't let you. Tell me when you are leaving so that I can have my transcript sent and have our apartment rented out to someone else."

I sat up as Tara kneeled down to my eye level. I threw my arms around her neck and cried on a shoulder. "I leave at the end of the week, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just found out two days ago that this was final," I cried.

"Well, I'm glad I came by," Tara said as she pulled away to wipe tear from her eyes.

"Me too, sorry for not telling when I found out," I said as I turned off the TV.

Tara stayed that night and kept me company while Uncle was out at a meeting for work in Florida. I woke up on the couch as Tara was cooking in the open kitchen. I sat up and saw boxes broken down and piled up by the stairs. "Where did those come from?" I asked looking at them.

"I picked them up this morning when I went out to get food for lunch, you sleep in late don't you?" she joked not turning to face me.

"Sarah has rubbed off on me," I told the truth but Tara took it as a joke. "What time is it?"

"One, I was going to wake you up in ten minutes if you weren't up by then anyway. How did you sleep?" she asked turning around to face me. Her eyes were red and looked tired.

"What happened?" I asked getting up and walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep last night, I couldn't do anything to help. I ran in and you were screaming as you threw your hands in the air, was it about that night?" she asked crying. I looked away and sat back down on the couch not answering. "Nicole, you need to talk to us. We are here to help, you scared me last night. I tried to wake you but you were moving too much that you would hurt yourself or me."

I looked up as a tear slid down my face; I knew I have been screaming in my sleep. The first night it happened Uncle thought that someone broke in and was trying to rape me or something since I was sleeping on the couch. Every night it's the same dream.

I'm lying in bed when I wake up to my door getting kicked in. instead of the three boys coming in it's just the one boy who lived. "You shouldn't have made it, you were the one we were looking for in the first place anyway," he would say as he walked in with a shot gun.

"Then why did you kill all those helpless girls?" I asked crying as he was getting closer, closing the gap between us.

"Do you really think that they can live after what happened? We were sent to kill you, not them. But they just got in the way," he explained.

"How? They were in bed asleep! You broke into their rooms!"

"I was told that you would fight, but I told them that I could handle you," he said with an evil grin.

"Who is them? And you showed them wrong; I made it when you were meant to kill me! You should have let that one boy shoot me again!"

"Yes, I should have, but I didn't. Now, time to pay for what you did," he said as he lifted the gun at me.

"I didn't do anything! They got themselves killed!" I yelled as he started to shoot at me.

I snapped back to the present moment as I saw Tara looking at me on the edge of crying. "Nicole, I'm so sorry for what they did to you. I promise that I will make it better, I'll never let them get to you again."

"You can't promise that and you know it! Why promise something when you don't know or do know that you can't keep it?" I snapped looking up. "I just want to be left alone and start over again, new school, new place, and new friends." I ran to the back porch and closed the door to the porch as I cried my eyes out. I could never tell anyone about my dreams, there was just a feeling that I had that if I told others then something would happen to them.

Awhile later Tara came out with a plate of chocolate chips pancakes. I started to pull the pancakes apart as Tara put in a DVD for me. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that Sarah had sent me a picture.

Thought you would like this. Above this was a picture of Cass. I set it as my background picture and replied back saying thanks. After wasting most of my day like I always do, I finally got up to start packing. I played some music on my laptop as I packed and found a picture of the day Uncle dropped me off at my dorm room my first day.

I continued what I was doing as I tried not to think about the picture. A door closed downstairs around 11 that night as I was just finishing up packing. Uncle wasn't supposed to be home until later tomorrow and Tara was asleep in my bed. "Tara, someone is in the house," I whispered, running over to her. She sat up as we heard the person move into the kitchen.

Tara slowly got out of bed and we walked towards the door. Tara ran out of the room and ran to the railing at the top of the stairs and looked down. "It's a guy, from what I can see," she whispered. I handed her an old softball bat that I still had in my closet from when I played softball in middle school. "Really?" Tara asked turning to me.

"Just in case, if you just got shot at last week you would be even more scared," I said rolling my eyes at her. We started to head down the stairs when the door to the garage opened.

"Miles, be quiet would you? The girls are here," Uncle said locking the door behind him.

"What is going on?" I snapped when he turned around. "We got the crap scared out of us. I'm packing with a softball bat in my closet and Tara is asleep, it's 11 at night, you aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow and some guy walks in!"

"I called you," he said raising his eye brows. I pulled out my phone to see that I had missed a call.

"Sorry, listening to music as I was packing," I said as Tara put the bat down and the Miles guy came into the room. "Who are you?"

"Nicole," Uncle gave me the eye for being rude and then continued, "this is Miles, your aunt's son. He was staying in Florida while I was down there and he volunteered to drive you home with him Friday."

"Uhm, about that," Tara said stepping up to the plate. "I told Nicole that where ever she goes, I go. I have my school stuff being sent over right now," she told Uncle.

"Nicole is so lucky to have a friend like you, thanks Tara," he said as he gave her a hug.


	3. Arriving in New York

"We're going shopping and by my parents today," Tara said coming to the table the next morning. I looked up from my food and dropped my fork but grabbed it before anyone could tell I was scared.

"I don't feel good," I lied as I picked at my pancakes with my head down.

"Fine, you don't need to those then," Miles said taking my plate and headed to the sink. I sat back in my chair with my arms crossed and stared at Tara as she stacked pancakes onto her plate. "Sorry for scaring you two last night, we tried to call," Miles said as he sat beside Tara at the table.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said when I realized that my best friend would be a perfect match for a cousin that I just met last night.

"You really must be sick," Tara said as she looked up from her food.

"No, I'm no, I was just saying that so that I didn't have to go but then Miles took my food ass-butt," I snapped. "Do I really have to go? Why do we need to go shopping anyway?" I asked sitting up.

"We need to get some things before we leave Friday, why don't you want to go?" Tara asked as she stopped eating to ask.

"She scared, aren't you?" Miles said softly as he turned to look at me. I nodded as he got out of his chair and kneeled in front of me. "Cousin, you are safe now. The boy is in jail, he can't get to you," he said trying to help.

"But what if he breaks out?" I asked freaked out from the thought. "How do you know if I'm safe? You aren't there when he comes to you in your dreams to kill you since they didn't the first time!" I broke down crying, I haven't told anyone about the dreams. I didn't want them to know because I knew they would worry about me, but now they will since I just told them.

Tara got out of her chair and came over and kneeled by Miles as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Nicole, we are here for you. I know we can't promise that we can keep you safe but we will do our best to keep you safe and away from him if he ever does get out."

"I'm only going to the thrift store, no big stores," I said getting up and grabbing a pancake off of Tara's plate.

…

I was in Target for some unknown reason as I saw Tara run off. "Run, he's coming for you!" she yelled running to the back of the store. I turned around but didn't see him. I started to panic when I heard a popping sound come from the front of the store. Trying to get as far away as possible, I turned around and ran in the direction that Tara ran.

The store was empty as I ran down aisle after aisle. "You can't run for forever! I'll get you like I got your friend!" he yelled as I came to a stop. On the aisle for baby food, Tara was on the floor shot through the head. Her eyes were weird from when she came face to face with her killer as he shot her in the forehead. I screamed which let him knew that I found her. He would be heading in my direction any time now, now that he knew where I was.

"You should never have left that little house of yours, now this is what happens when you step out of your safety cage," he said as he lifted the gun up to my face.

…

I shot up in the back seat of the car as we drove down I-25. The day we went shopping took a lot of courage out of me, but has caused nightmares. Miles was driving while Tara slept in the front seat with her head on Mile's arm. I looked out the window as lights on the night highway flashed by. We had maybe five hours left of the trip and I wanted to get out and get in a house or a hotel.

We were the only car on the high way at 4 in the morning. Miles didn't want to stop at a hotel; he thought that since he was driving, he was in control. I gave up hours ago trying to get him to stop.

"Do I need to drive?" I asked as I lean my head on the window.

"When did you wake up?" he asked looking at me from the mirror before he looked back to the road.

"Just answer me," I said mad since he wouldn't stop at a hotel.

"No, I'm fine," he said as he pointed to a Mountain Due. "How are you doing? Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just want a bed."

"There is a nice clean warm bed waiting for you when we get home, you can sleep all day if you want to," he said as I began to hear a tone in his voice.

"What is the deal with you and hotels?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing, ok. Why do you want to know?"

"You are mad for one," I said. "What happened to you that made you hate hotels so much?"

"I don't hate hotels, they scare me," he said after a long period of silence as he pulled off the highway.

"The best way to get over your fears is to face them you know," I said leaning against the window again.

"Coming from the girl we had to drag out of the house to get her to the car," he said without thinking. By the time he realized what he had done he couldn't take it back.

Two hours later I saw the first ray of sunlight as we pulled into the drive through of Chick-fil-A. "Tara, wake up. Time to eat something before we get home in two hours," Miles said as he pulled up to the window to pay for the food.

"Why don't we just wait until we are home to eat then?" Tara asked without opening her eyes but reaching out for her food.

"One, I paid for it already, and two because I'm hungry," he said as he handed Tara a chicken sandwich. Miles handed me a chicken breakfast wrap as he pulled out a large thing of fries.

"That's a health breakfast," Tara said as she opened her eyes and sat up in her seat. She looked back at me and then at Miles. "What happened? Nicole, you are usually talking nonstop. Are you ok?" I didn't answer, Miles was right. How can I give advice on how to overcome fears when I wouldn't even do that myself?

"How much longer until we get into the heart of New York City?" Tara asked wide awake an hour later.

"Right," Miles said, pausing for special effects, "now," he finished as he came to a stop behind a long line of cars. "You two are in your first traffic jam in New York City."

I turned around in my seat and pulled out my video camera from my book bag and started to tape. "First traffic jam in New York City on October 2, 2012, Miles is driving with Tara in the front seat," I said so that in the future who ever watches this would know what was going on. "How do you feel Miles, after driving for ten hours without sleep?"

"Tired," he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Wish we had stopped at a hotel?" I said messing with him. He turned to look at me and the camera and rolled his eyes. We moved a foot before having to stop again. "I take that as a yes," I answered the question for him.

I turned the camera around to face me and started to talk. "My name is Nicole; I am leaving my uncle and my old life behind after an accident at school and am starting over again here in New York. Miles is my aunt's son and," I lowered my voice, "I believe Miles and Tara like each other."

"What did you say?" Tara asked turning to try to grab the camera but stopped. "Look!" she yelled pointing behind me. I turned with the camera still in my hands to see a Limo behind us.

"Our first day and this is the first thing we go crazy over," I said into the camera, as everything in the past few weeks left my mind for the first time. I zoomed in and was able to see through the front window of the car. Behind the driver I could see someone sitting behind them and two other people sitting across from them. Someone lend over in the limo, making it four people in the limo, not counting the driver.

Miles started to move and I lost focus on the limo. I turned back around in my seat and taped us as we slowly made it through the traffic. "Are you actually going to tape the whole ride to the house?" Miles asked when he noticed that I was still taping. I could tell by the looks on their faces that this moving here was the best thing to happen to me yet.

"Yes, yes I am. I want to remember the day of my new life," I said as I turned back around in my seat to see if the limo was still behind us. It was.


	4. Family Greetings

"Here we are," Miles said stopping in front of an apartment building. I was still taping as I got out. "You can help unload if you put that thing down," Miles said sounding like a dad.

"You wish, I can still help," I said as I reached into the back of the car to pull bags out one by one. "There I helped," I said once I had all of the bags out. I turned around in a circle taping the sky and everything that was above us. I heard a motorcycle and looked down from the sky while I was still looking through the camera to see a girl pulling up to a parking spot nearby. That was when I saw her t-shirt.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! DEAN!" I yelled without thinking. The girl took off her helmet and looked over at me like I was crazy as I looked up from my camera. She gave me a look and walked up the front stairs and went inside.

"Nice Nicole, now she thinks I'm weird too," Tara said hitting me in the back of the head. I closed the camera and put it back in its bag as I turned to Tara.

"But you are weird, that is why we are long lost sisters," I joked as the girl came back out but with something in her arms.

"You must be Nicole, Ms. Jane warned me about you," she said with a straight face as she looked at my Castiel jacket I was wearing. "She said that you were into the show Supernatural and that you tend to go a little over board with the Misha guy," she said before breaking the straight face. "So, from my personal collection of Supernatural equipment, here is a t-shirt." I took the t-shirt to see that Misha was on it.

"Thank you!" I said throwing my arms around her neck without thinking. I pulled away when I realized what I did but she was laughing. "Thank you so much," I said calmer this time.

"I saw that you were recording, what were you recording in the sky?" she asked as she reached for some bags without asking if we wanted help.

"Nothing, I'm record weird things sometimes. Right as we drove into the limits of New York City I started to tape everything," I explained.

"When she says everything, she means everything. There was a limo behind us and she wouldn't stop recording it," Miles said as we went up three flights of stairs.

"My name is Kennedy by the way, I live across from your aunt's place," Kennedy said as she sat the bags she was carrying down in front of the door. "If you ever need anything, just walk right in, do is always open to friends in time of need or whenever they just want to come over and crash for the night," she laughed as she opened her door and left us in the hall.

I turned to Miles who was rubbing the back of his head before he turned to open the door for us. "Mom will be home from work later this afternoon; I have to go to my place to check on my dog. I left my friend's girlfriend in charge of him and I'm afraid of what might have happened," he said as he wrote down his mom's number and his before leaving.

Tara turned to look at me after he left and ran for the kitchen. "Don't forget we aren't the only ones here!" I called out to her from the din as she hunted in the fridge for food. I dropped to the couch and turned on the TV as Tara made sandwiches for us to eat.

"Do you think this was a good idea? I don't even know the lady and I am not going back to my parents ever again," I said as I flipped through the TV channels. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Nicole, we are here, you are doing better already," she said looking over at me.

"I may look fine but I'm not," I said muting the TV. "I'm having nightmares every night, and even on the way here I had one, in my last one you died in it."

"Honey, calm down we won't let anything happen to you, how many times do I have to tell you that? We love you and care about you," Tara said putting her arms around me. "I'll be in the back room if you need me," she said turning the sound back on on the TV.

There wasn't much to do, so I lay down to watch TV. I fell asleep half way through House when I woke up to Kennedy and Tara standing over me. I was lying in a small puddle of blood and looked down to see a big cut in my arm. "What happened?" I asked trying to sit up but Tara held me down.

"Stay down, we called for help since we didn't know what to do, we have pressure on the cut now," Tara said as I notice someone's shirt being pressed onto my arm.

"I heard screaming from over at my place and rushed over, kind of broke the door, sorry," Kennedy said looking sorry. "I'll pay for the fixing, but when I got in Tara was to you first and she was on the phone with help," she continued. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said as my head started to hurt. I began to close my eyes to see if that would help but they wouldn't let me.

"Stay awake, at least until help gets here," Tara said freaking out, even though she was trying not to show it.

"How long ago did you call for help?" I asked wanting to close my eyes.

"About ten minutes ago," Tara said.

"Which hospital did you call?" Kennedy asked, but before Tara could answer some EMTs rushed into the room. A lady rushed in behind the guys and dropped to the floor beside me. I looked at her and had a confused look on my face as I looked at Kennedy. "This is your aunt," Kennedy explained.

I turned to look at her with wide eyes and thought, "Oh crap." "Can I close my eyes now, my head hurts," was the first thing I said to my aunt who I just met for the first time. "I mean, hi. You work at the hospital?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked worried. "I heard that the call came from my house so I thought that it was you or your friend here, I'm Jane by the way," she said to Tara. She looked back down at me and said again, "What happened? I knew I shouldn't have gone in, I could have been here to help this from happening."

"I honestly don't know," I said looking up at my aunt who looked like her son with blond hair. Aunt Jane removed the t-shirt to see how deep the cut was and then put the pressure back on the cut.

"This is going to hurt, but we need to do this to stop the bleeding," Aunt Jane said as the EMTs started to pull equipment out of their bags. "If either of you gets scared of needles you better leave," Aunt warned my friends.

"NEEDLES!?" I yelled tying to sit up but hands held me down. "I would rather bleed to death then needles," I yelled as I felt a sharp pointed object go through my skin. After ten minutes of it I couldn't stand it anymore and started crying harder than I have ever cried.

"Nicole, they are done," Aunt said holding my hand as she got a class of water from Tara. Tara was slightly as pale as me and Kennedy was in the bathroom getting sick. "Tell Mr. Hank that I won't be coming back in, my niece needs me right now," she said to a young EMT that looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes ma'am, hope everything goes fine tonight," he said as he and the other EMTs left.

"Now, Nicole, how do you feel?" Tara asked pointing the turned on camera at my face. I closed my eyes not feeling like doing anything, since I was still crying from the pain. "I take that as still in pain, so now we know that we need to move the table." Tara zoomed out of my face and turned to Kennedy as she came out of the bathroom.

"You are never working on me," Tara said as she taped the aftermath of the event. "So, by the looks of it, this is how Nicole's family says hello. Have someone fall off the couch and cut open their arm," Tara joked.

"Tara, can you put that down and help me move Nicole to the couch," Aunt asked looking over at her.

"Not the couch, take me to a bed," I said afraid to get back on the couch at that moment. They carried me to one of the back rooms and right when I hit the pillow I was asleep.

_I was lying in my bed at my old dorm room when Tara walked in with a bag. She started to pull out posters rolled up and laid them to the side as she pulled thing after thing, it was like the Mary Poppins' magic bag. "Where is that all coming from?" I asked sitting up in bed._

"_Honey, it's your dream, I don't know. By the way these are for you, some guy told me to give them to you," she said handing me a stack of letters. "He said that you should read one at a time and only at times when you are scared or don't know what to do," she told me as she unrolled the posters._

_The first poster was of a cat hanging from a tree branch with Hang In There on the bottom of the pictures. The next poster was of Misha saying I'll always be there for you when you call for me. I fell in love with that poster and thought that when I woke up that I would hunt that poster down if it was real and if it wasn't I was going to make it. The next poster she unrolled was a guy with a gun saying Watch your back, we're coming for you! That one scared the crap out of me._

"_What are you going to do with those?" I snapped at Tara as I wanted to wake up from this dream._

"_Use them to remind you that every time you go to sleep you will either dream about one of these things or when you are awake that they will play some part in your life," she said as she unrolled another one with a group of friends hugging another friend who was crying. "This one stands for the fact that a true friend is always there for you when you need them the most," Tara explained as my eyes slowly began to close._

I sat up in bed and looked around. I was still in the back room and it was dark out now and I could hear someone snoring behind me. Getting up to grab something to eat, I didn't notice the stack of letters by my bed addressed to me.


	5. Catching Tara Singing

"Nicole, are these yours?" Tara asked the next morning when she walked in holding the letters. "They have your name on them, who are they from?" she asked as I took them. The top letter said to read it first so I opened it.

Dear Nicole,

It's hard to explain how you got these letters since I don't have your address but the time will come when you will find out how they came to you. I know what you have been through. No one your age or any age should have to go through such a hardship and have to deal with the nightmares alone.

Like your friend said in your dream, yes I know what you dreamed about, read a letter that is labeled how you are feeling whenever you feel that way. If you need another letter for the same feeling, place the old one under your pillow and the next morning a new one will be there with the old one. Through this, I hope to be able to help you get over your fears and get rid of your nightmares.

Until the next letter, I hope you have a great day and that nothing happens that the EMTs have to come back.

Until then,

?

"Who is it from? How do they know about this?" Tara asked as Kennedy walked into the room. "Did you sleep here last night?" Tara asked looking up at her.

"No, came over to work on the door when Ms. Jane went out this morning to run to the store," she explained. "What are those?"

"We don't know, someone knows what happened and sent these letters," I explained counting 7 letters. "Where did you find these?" I asked Tara as I turned to her.

"They were on the bed side table, they weren't there last night when we put you on the bed," she explained. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, feel good really, had the first good night sleep in a while," I said sitting the letters down. "I had a dream but no one died, you had these posters with sayings that apply to my life. My favorite one was one that had Misha on it, said something like if I ever needed him to call, like Dean did when he needed Cass," I explained.

"Yeah you would like that one," Tara picked on me. "Come on, we need to unpack and get ready for school Monday," she said as she left the room and started to unpack her bags in the room we shared last night.

I sat down at the table and grabbed a green apple from the middle of the table and took a bite out of it. Without thinking about it, I started to scratch my arm where I had cut myself yesterday. "Nicole, stop," Kennedy said grabbing my hand to stop me. "Just don't think about them ok, you have school to think about right now. Speaking of school, I can give you two rides Monday since I'm going by the college anyway for work."

"Where do you work?" I asked as she let my hand go.

"I own my own photography business," she said.

"How old are you?" I asked surprised because she looked to be 25, she couldn't have her own business.

"I'm 24; I know what you are thinking. With some help from a rich uncle who cares about me a lot, he helped me get a studio and now I run my own business down the street from the college," she explained. "If you guys ever get done early you are welcome to come by and spend the day with me and leave with me," she offered.

"We might take you up on that," I said smiling. I finished off the apple and grabbed my camera as I headed to the bedroom but stopped when I heard Tara singing. I pocked the camera into the room and taped her as she sang Somewhere only we know as she put posters up and unpacked her bags.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

She stopped singing as she sneezed and then continued while she finished unpacking.

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

I let her finish the song before I came in still taping. "Nice singing, I'm sending it to Richard Armitage," I joked as she turned around to face me.

"Give me that camera or I'll kill you!" she yelled as she came at me. I ran out of the room still taping as I jumped over Kennedy who was cleaning something off the floor and ran out the door. Tara was still running after me as I ran down the street and ran into a store.

I was hiding in the back of the store near the drinks when Tara came in. I lifted the camera up to see Tara and she saw the camera as she looked around for me. I turned around but ran into a girl with green eyes and long brown hair.

"I'm so sorry," I said turning the camera off as Tara ran around the corner. She ran into me and made me push the girl down as all three of us fell to the floor.

Tara got up as she continued to reach for the camera but I acted like I would bite her so she stopped and helped the girl up. "Sorry about that, my friend here has some info on me that I was trying to get from her," she explained.

"It's ok, but we better get out now, the owner is heading in our direction," she said pointing to a mirror that showed the owner of the store heading to us with a mad look on their face. We ran out of the store and back to our building.

"What is your name?" I asked as we stopped to catch our breath.

"I'm Kait," she said as she fixed her hair that was in a hat that went with her combat outfit. "Sorry, my brother is in town and he's taking me hunting this afternoon," she said explaining the outfit.

"That is cool," I said as I started to scratch my arm before Tara slapped my hand. "Hey ass-butt, that hurt!" I snapped.

"You watch Supernatural?" Kait asked happy.

"You have no idea, she talks none stop about Cass and I have to put up with it," Tara said.

"Hey, I put up with your talk about Richard Armitage," I snapped. "Like Tara here said, I'm crazy about Cass. Who do you like?" I asked turning back to her.

"Jared Padalecki, even though Jensen Ackles is better looking," she smiled. "Sorry, but I have to go, my brother is over protective and will worry about me if I'm not at his hotel in time," she said waving bye as she left.

Once she was gone Tara reached for the camera again but I pulled it away and ran up to the apartment building to find Miles sitting on the couch. "Miles!" Tara yelled as she ran over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey my girl, what's up?"

"Nicole has a tape of me doing something and she won't give it back," she complained as I ran into our room laughing my ass off and locking the door.


	6. The Guy With Blue Hair

The first three days of college in NYC were good, guys were hitting on Tara nonstop but she turned them all down. "You really like Miles don't you," I said after she turned another boy down on our way to Kennedy's studio.

"Yes, you should get one too. Nicole, we are at the top college in NY, you need to get a boyfriend," she said walking backwards. "How was the test in your video making class?"

"Don't even ask me about it, I failed that test. I studied all week for it and I freaked out when I got the test," I said as I walked into a store to get a snack. Tara walked in with me as I headed for the candy bars. "Why is that the king size bars are cheaper than two regular size ones?" I asked as I grabbed a chocolate bar.

"I have no idea, why don't you go out with that one boy who won't stop following us?" she said, not dropping the subject of dating.

"I am not going out with anyone," I said as I walked backwards talking to Tara. Before Tara could say watch out, I ran into someone behind me. I turned around to see a guy who was trying to hide blue hair under his hat. "I'm so sorry," I said backing up.

"No, it's ok, that's not the worse that has happened to me today," he said as he wiped a drink off of his shirt.

"Let me buy you drink since I made you spill yours all over you," I offered feeling bad for not paying attention to where I was going.

"No, it's fine. You go to the college down the road?" he asked when he saw our book bags.

"Yeah, just got done for the day was heading to our friend's studio down the street," I said looking over at Tara who was trying not to laugh. I hit her in the arm and she walked off to pay for the candy.

The guy looked around before taking his hat off to fix it some more before hiding it again. "If you don't mind me asking, but why is your hair blue?" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"My sister colored it while I asleep the other night after we were done hunting," he explained.

"Oh, is Kait your sister?" I asked remembering her saying that her brother was taking her hunting.

"Yeah, so you met her?"

"The same way I met you, I ran into her in a store last Saturday. I hoped you had fun hunting," I said as Tara pulled my arm as she left the store. "See you later," I called out, not getting to catch his name.

As we walked down the street I was thinking about the guy with blue hair and didn't notice Tara pulling out her phone and turning on the camera on it. Suddenly I heard my song and started singing, not knowing I was being taped.

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die,

With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

... and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...

Fighting til' the wars won...

I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I was spinning as I singed the song and was acting crazy, drawing attention from everyone on the sidewalk. I was still singing as we entered Kennedy's studio and she started to take pictures of me dancing as I entered the room.

"That is going on youtube," Tara laughed as she hit the end button and I stopped singing. "That was great, people were watching us all the way here," she told Kennedy as we headed to a back room.

"You two are crazy," she said as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Guess what we saw," I said after drinking some water.

"What? Jensen Ackles?"

"You wish," I joked, "we saw some guy with blue hair. Our friend Kait is his sister and she did a prank on him in his sleep the other day," I said laughing.

"That is great," she laughed as she moved some pictures on her table. "This is for you," she said as she handed me a rolled up poster. I looked down at it and unrolled it. It was Misha Collins with I'll always be there for you when you call for me written on the bottom.

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around her neck as I held onto my poster for dear life. I let go to look at the other pictures that were on the table and saw that a lot were of Misha and some of other random people. One picture was of the lead singer from Skillet, one of Chris August, another Skillet picture, a Supernatural picture, and another Misha one that I loved.

"Which one do you like the most?" Kennedy asked as I looked at the pictures.

"I like that Misha one that says This is going to be so much fun," I said pointing to it.

"I love that one too," she said as she turned to a computer that was behind her. "I still have two more pictures to work on for a couple's wedding and then I'll be able to hang out with you two," she said getting to work.

Tara and I sat in the front of the studio working on school when we saw a guy walk by. I turned to Tara and we both jumped up and ran out the door. Tara pulled out her phone and took a picture as the guy turned around as someone yelled. I grabbed Tara's arm and pulled her inside as we ran to the back to Kennedy.

"Kennedy, look" I yelled grabbing Tara's phone. On the screen was Jensen Ackles.


	7. One step closer to the guys showing up

By the time we were back out front he was gone. "This is a lie! You guys are being mean and pulling a prank on me!" Kennedy said mad. She grabbed Tara's phone and ran back inside. We ran in, our smiles gone as we tried to get the phone back. Kennedy was uploading the picture onto her personal computer and gave the phone back.

"If you think it's fake then why are you putting it on your laptop?" Tara asked putting her phone in her pocket so that Kennedy couldn't get to it.

"Fine, I believe you two but it's easier for me to believe that you two are being mean and pulling a prank on me," she said with her back to us.

I grabbed Tara's arm as I pulled her from the room. We settled back down to do homework as we let Kennedy convince herself that we were pulling a prank on her. Two hours later Kennedy came out of her back room and started to lock the place up.

"Come on you two, we need to get home before it starts raining on us," she said as she looked out the window to see rain clouds forming above us. As we stepped out of the door I turned Kennedy around just in time to see the Impala drive by with Jensen in the front seat. Suddenly I'm knocked down to the ground with a fainted Kennedy on me.

"Help," I yelled at Tara as she laughed her ass off. Tara got one arm and put it around her shoulder as I did the same with Kennedy's other arm. We got a taxi and put Kennedy in as we got in after her. Ten minutes later we are at our apartment building and I pulled out my phone to call Miles as Tara paid the driver.

"Hello?" Miles said answering the phone.

"Hi, get you butt down here, we need help with Kennedy," I said hanging up. A minute later Miles is running down the front steps to take Kennedy off of us.

"What happened? Hit the jackpot?" he asked as he picked her up bridle style.

"No, we saw Jensen Ackles as we were leaving the studio," I explained.

"So the rumor is true," he said as he pushed the door to our apartment open with his foot and put her down on the couch.

"What rumor?" Tara and I asked at the same time.

"There was a rumor that the cast of Supernatural was shooting an episode here in New York City, by the way," he said pointing at Kennedy, "is she ok?"

I felt her wrist and felt a pulse. "I think she's just asleep now," I said going to the kitchen to start the steaks for dinner. Once they were cooking, I walked back into the din but found Tara and Miles acting like a married couple as Kennedy headed to my room.

I followed Kennedy to my room and sat on the bed as she turned on the TV. We found Supernatural on and watched that until I had to get back up to get the food out.

Tara and Miles were gone and I had an idea of where they went but pushed the thought out of my head. Shortly after I got the steaks out and started on making us a salad, Aunt Jane walked through the front door.

"Smells good, I didn't know you could cook," she said kicking her high heels off and sat down at the kitchen table that was covered in books.

"I use to do all the cooking when I lived with Uncle, so I have had practice at it," I said as I moved the books and took her shoes to her room for her and brought back some slippers. "How was working?" I asked going back to the salad.

"You won't even believe me if I told you," she said smiling.

"Try me; you have no idea who we saw today."

"Jared Padalecki came in," she said as I turned around to face her. "Told you wouldn't believe me, so here's proof." She handed me a picture that was signed to me by him.

"Uhm, why was he there?" I asked looking up at her.

"His girlfriend got hurt,"

"He has a girlfriend?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, her name is Claire and she isn't that much older than you, maybe a year or two older than you," she said as I brought the bowl of salad over. "Where are Tara and Miles?"

"Don't know, was watching Supernatural with Kennedy in my room and came out they were gone. So, what happened to her?"

"They were horseback riding when she got thrown off, but she's ok now. A few stiches and marks but she's fine now, who did you see?" she asked turning the questions onto me.

"We saw Jensen Ackles as we were leaving the studio today, he drove by in the Impala," I said as I heard Kennedy getting in my shower. "Kennedy fainted so we brought her over here," I explained as Aunt Jane looked in the direction of my room.

"Would she like to join us for dinner?" she asked, not saying anything about Jensen.

"I think she would love too," I said as I started to set the table. A few minutes later Kennedy comes out and sets on the couch. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked while Aunt gave me the looking meaning: Ask or I will and you will wish you did.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream and that I actually saw Jensen," Kennedy said as she sat down with us to eat.

"You really did see him, and I'm not lying to you," I said as I passed the plate of mashed potatoes to her. "Oh, Tara and I ran into a guy with blue hair today," I said turning to Aunt. "We met his sister a few days ago and he said that she had died his hair blue."

"Aren't you glad that you don't have any brothers or sisters," Aunt said laughing. "How is school going? Any big projects coming up that would keep you busy?"

"I have one that I'm working on but I haven't found the best picture for it yet," I said getting up for more soda.

"What do you have to do?" Kennedy asked.

"I have to take a picture of something or someone that I really care about and make something interesting out of it, but I don't have anything besides my Castiel jacket," I said picking at my food now.

"Why don't you do it on someone you really care about?" Kennedy said. I didn't answer but stood up and took my plate to the sink and went to my bedroom and got in bed. A while later I heard someone open the door and I closed my eyes so that they would leave me alone.

"Nicole, I know you are awake. What is going on? Are you ok?" Kennedy asked sitting by me. I didn't answer but drifted off to sleep.

I was walking into the studio with the mail as I notice the blue hair guy looking at some pictures on the wall. As I got to the counter the guys still hadn't turned around. I sat the mail down and walked over to him.

"May I help you with something?"

"Nicole?" he asked without turning around.

"Yes? Who are you?" I asked trying to see his face.

"You will find out in due time who I am," he said turning around. I looked at his face and saw a face in his that I knew from somewhere.

"Why are you…" I didn't get to answer before he knocked to me to the floor covering me as gun shots came through the front was all over in seconds and I was in shock as the guy was still on me. I pushed him off to see that he had taken a bullet in the back for me.

"Oh my gosh, stay with me," I yelled as I grabbed a phone off the counter to call for help. But he reached up a hand to the phone to stop me.

"I was sent to practice you; you are special to someone that you have met since you came to New York. Without you, they would fall apart," he said as his hair slowly turned brown from blue.

"What are you talking about?" I said as he slowly began to fade away in my arms.

"You will find out soon, you left a mark on someone you didn't even know and now they need you as much as you need them," he said before he was gone.

"Nicole," someone was yelling as I screamed in my sleep. "Nicole, it's ok, it's a dream!" My eyes shot open to see that I was in my bed with Tara beside me freaking out. "What happened?"

I looked up at her and started to cry. "Oh, honey, it's ok; it's just a dream," she said as she hugged me. That was why I was sad, it was just a dream. Misha Collins would never risk his life for me in real life.


	8. The man in the shadows

It had been a wee since I had the dream and every night so far he was there for me in my sleep. The letters were still on my bedside table not opened even though Misha kept telling me in my dream to open one.

"Why haven't you read any of the letters?" he asked me as we walked down the street in one of my dreams. "They are meant to help you," he said with his hands in his jean pockets as he looked over at me.

"What is the point of reading them? I don't even know who sent them," I said kicking a small rock on the sidewalk.

"Does it really matter who they are from? Whoever gave them to you is trying to help, Nicole." We stopped in front of a small store as we watched a couple shopping with some friends. The lady looked kinda like me and the guy was definitely an older Misha.

"Why are you always in my dreams?" I asked without looking away from the front window of the store.

"One, because it's your dream and you want me here no matter how much I'm getting on your nerves right now; and two, because I'm here to help you." He said as he began to walk off but at the last minute he turned around and planted a kiss on my forehead.

That dream was two days ago and he wasn't there when I needed him last night. He keeps the bad guys away, and since he wasn't there last night they were after me. I was at school going to class when they came out of a class room with their guns. According to Tara I was screaming in my sleep, which I hadn't done since the night I fell off the couch.

All day everyone had been watching me from the corner of their eye like I will have a break down, which I haven't had yet. We were at Kennedy's studio when Tara finally asked if I was ok.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking up from my science book.

"You haven't seemed happy today, what's wrong? Was it your dream last night?"

"Kinda and kinda not," I said marking my page and putting the book down. "They were at school this time," I said looking out the window as Tara got up. "I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me, I think therapy is needed." Tara stopped where she was and looked shocked.

"I thought I would never hear you say that, we have wanted you to get some but didn't want to make you do something you don't want to," Tara said sitting back down.

"That shouldn't be the reason, if you really care about me you would make me go even if I don't want to," I snapped, losing control of my feelings.

"What else happened in the dream?" she asked. I looked over at her and I could tell that she knew something else happened in it. I don't get sad from my dreams, I get scared but she could see sadness in my eyes. "What happened?"

"He wasn't there; he has been there every night so far for a whole week and then the other night I got mad at him in my dream and he wasn't there to keep the guys away like he always does," I said crying into my hands.

"Who is he? Who are you talking about?" Tara asked getting up again and came over to sit down by me.

"You will laugh, I know you," I said moving away from her. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this," I said getting up and going to the counter to get a piece of candy from a bowl.

"Nicole, who was it? I won't laugh at you."

"Since last week Misha has been in my dreams every night, he has been there to protect me from the guys with the guns. But I got kinda mad in my last dream and he left, he wasn't there last night to protect me from the guys," I said with my back still to her.

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck before letting go and walking to the back room. "We are heading home early, Nicole needs to rest some," Tara said from the door way.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you guys?" she asked turning from her computer screen to look at Tara.

"We'll be fine, I have a phone anyway," I heard she say. A few minutes later we were out the front door. Tara was talking about a date that she was going on with Miles that night and she was going on and on about what to wear. I zoned out when she got to what pair of shoes to wear with the outfit as we passed a rundown building.

I hit someone's arm as we walked down the side walk and I looked up to say sorry when I saw who it was. I stopped where I was as they walked right passed me and then they stopped. I turned to look as Tara kept walking, not realizing I had stopped. The three guys turned around and gave an evil grin when they realized who I was. I started to run in the other directions and looked over my shoulder to see the guys running after me. While trying to get away I tried to dodge people that were walking by. People behind me yelled as the guys pushed their way through the crowd after me. Why hasn't Tara realized that I wasn't with her? I ran by one building when someone pulled me aside and into the alleyway between the two buildings.

Someone had grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. My back was against their chest and I could tell it was a guy by the lean muscles. I was breathing hard against their hand as the guys ran by and we waited for a few minutes to be on the safe side. When we were sure that the guys were gone, the person that saved me let go. Without looking at who it was, I turned around and hid my face in their chest. They wrapped their arms around me as I cried into their chest and then after letting me cry my eyes out they let me go. I didn't look up until they lifted my face up and I thought I had died.


	9. The man who saved me

I looked up and say the eyes of my angel. Not saying anything I wrapped my arms around him even tighter and cried more. I was afraid that this was all a dream and that I would wake up soon crying in my sleep.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would, not ever body gets rescued by me," he laughed as he looked out onto the street to see if the guys were gone for good.

"This isn't a dream?" I asked letting my grip around him loosen up. I finally let go and stepped back against the wall while still facing him. "Why are you in here anyway?" I asked watching him as he took a book bag off of his back.

"For this," he said as he tried to make himself blend into the crowd. "Since I'll be taking you home, I can't walk around looking like me without people start freaking out," he explained putting a hat and a somewhat heavy jacket on.

"You are taking me home? Thanks but I can take care of myself," I said. Why was I giving up a chance to be with the guy of my dreams? Maybe because he just saved me and he shouldn't have to safe my butt or anyone's?

"I'm taking you home, you aren't in any shape to go home alone and after what I just saw, it looks like you need protections," he said putting his back pack back on his back. "Why were they running after you anyway?"

I looked towards the streets as people continued to walk by and I thought about Tara. Where was she? How could she not realize that I was missing? A hand was put on my shoulder and made me jump.

"It's ok, I'm here, I won't be leaving you," Misha said as I started to freak out. "Come on, we need to get you home," he said putting his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk down the street. "Where do you live?" he asked. I gave him direction and we walked up to the apartment building to finds cops and a freaking out Tara and Kennedy. Misha let me go and I ran over to them.

"Nicole, what happened?" they both yelled running up to me. Tara hugged me and started to cry.

"I'm ok, my friend here helped me," I said turning to see Misha being questioned by the cops. Tara was crying on my shoulder still as Kennedy asked me what happened.

"It was the guys from my old school," I said still watching Misha.

"But they are gone," Kennedy said.

"Well, there's more," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," I said as Misha walked over to us and I wrapped my arms around him again. Kennedy and Tara were now staring at Misha as he hugged me back and put his head on top of mine.

Then Tara's eyes almost popped out of her head. Kennedy looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. "We need to get inside," Kennedy said as she watched Tara now.

"Here's my number, call me if you need anything at all. Even if it is at 2 in the morning, I'll come," Misha said to me as he handed me a piece of paper and let me go.

"Thanks for your help," I said as he started to walk off. Tara, Kennedy, and I started up the steps and when we stepped through the door Tara grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Nicole, do you know who that was?" she said shocked. "How did you not know who he was? You are in love with the guy!"

"Tara, what are you talking about?" Kennedy said looking at the both of us.

"Tara, I knew who it was," I said pushing her towards out door and pushing her in as Kennedy followed. "I'm just trying not to get too happy, because I'm afraid that I would wake up in bed crying and you by my bed waking me up," I said as we were inside.

"Guys, what is going on?" Kennedy snapped.

"Nicole's friend is Misha Collins!" Tara said staring at me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We just met today, he saved me, and if we had been friends before this I would have told you guys. Please just be happy that he was the one that saved me and that I didn't get caught by those guys," I said about to cry again. "Why you, of all people, so mad at me about this?"

"I'm not mad, I'm surprised," she said.

"That was Misha? How did you find you?" Kennedy asked. I told them what happened and how he helped me get away. When Aunt Jane got home an hour later I told her the same story, I just didn't say who the guy was.

Later that night when Aunt thought I was asleep she called Uncle. "What do I do if she becomes too scared to leave the house? She has school that she needs to go to and she needs to recover, but after being run down by them again she won't recover at this rate," she stopped talking for a few seconds as she listened to what Uncle had to say and then she started on him again. "No, she needs help. Tara told me that Nicole said that she does need help; that we should make her do what is best for her. If her friend hadn't shown up in time I don't know what could have happened to her. If you want to be a part of her life brother you have to help, she won't be the same until she gets the help that she needs."

I looked down at the number in my hand as I thought about what he said, "I will never leave you. Call me whenever you need me, I'll come." Would he really drop everything for me? He hardly even knows me, this was our first time meeting and he already gave me his number.

The next morning I got up a little late and turned on the TV as I got in the shower. As I was getting out 30 minutes later I heard a lady on the TV say something that caught my ears. "When we come back they guys we have all been waiting for, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins are up next," a lady said. I rushed into the room to see that it was Good Morning America; I jumped onto my bed wrapped up in my towel and throw a pillow over at Tara who was still asleep in her bed since she didn't have any classes that day.

"Wake up! They guys are going to be on Good Morning America," I yelled while drying off before it came back on. I just got my pants on when the host was back on the screen.

"Coming up in a few minutes are the guys who keep the supernatural spirits away, they might be able to explain to us why coffee maker is making weird sounds," the host said trying to be funny. "Please help me welcome Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins," she finally called out as the guys came out and everyone screamed. I hit Tara in the arm and she sat up.

As the guys took their seat, Misha sat on Jensen's lap when his chair was right beside him. Everyone starts to laugh but he gets up and walks to his seat as Jensen slaps his ass making everyone laugh harder.

"How does it feel to have your hair back?" the host asked as a picture of Misha and a girl shows up behind them. The girl was Kait and Misha had blue hair.

"You ran into him that day," Tara yelled wide awake now.

"Yes, yes I am, my sister thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me while I was sleeping after taking her hunting," he explained as Jared and Jensen laughed.

"Must have been a horrible day," the host said laughing looking at the picture again.

"It was but it got better," he said not letting onto anything. What was he talking about? Must have happened after I made him spill his drink on himself.

"How so?" the host asked as everyone looked at him, including Jared and Jensen.

"I was running to a store to get a drink, as I was about to pay for it a girl bumped into me while talking to her friend. At first I was mad because I was having a crappy day but when she turned around I wasn't so mad," he said smiling.

"Wait, we didn't know about this," Jared said getting out of his chair some but sat back down. "So, there's a girl in your life?" he asked taking over the host's job.

"No, we haven't gone out, we just met that day, and ran into her yesterday," he added softly as he looked down rubbing the back of his head. Now everyone was exited to hear about this, including myself. What did he think of me?

"Now it looks like Jensen is the only one alone," the host jokes.

"Yeah, but with these looks it won't be for long," he joked back as the host said they were going to a commercial break.

"You aren't going to school are you?" Tara asked sitting by me.

"Hell no I'm not," I said as I waited to find out what he thought about me.


End file.
